


Troubled Waters

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the mask slip just a little. Maybe Gordon isn't always the Jolly Soul we see him has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

Gordon is probably the happiest person you could ever know, or at least, that is how he comes across.

Out in public he gives a smile, a joke, but there are times when the mask almost slips, his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, or falters altogether. Usually in those moments he excuses himself, slips out to his bedroom, and that’s when the mask comes off completely.

It’s usually the little things that can set him off, a misplaced word, something that was well meant. An enclosed space.

The voice in his head telling him he is useless. It was his fault the boat crashed, his fault they weren’t able to rescue everyone in time. Useless, useless, useless.

Surprisingly it’s the sea that calms him. The sea, that could have been his grave and will probably end up being his grave, that can soothe him.

Maybe it’s because he has accepted this fate that he composes himself, and goes down to the huts and just looses himself in the water. Floats there and lets the waters wash his self doubt away, lets his mind go blank.

Then when he is called back to the Villa, he is himself again and the mask is back on.


End file.
